


【Jaydick】灯塔之路（pwp一发完）

by Rachel_0507



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_0507/pseuds/Rachel_0507
Summary: 虽然Drake声称他是在为后排搞起来的那两个人制造情趣，但Damian觉得他的真实车技也有待商榷。或许下一个急弯他们就会连人带车一起冲出悬崖，Damian疲惫地想。但这不是眼下最要紧的事情。Todd搞上了Richard。





	【Jaydick】灯塔之路（pwp一发完）

-

 

红罗宾的公路旅行指南：绝不回头看；绝不换歌单。

 

-

 

“暴露了，Drake。”蝙蝠侠之子看向窗外夜色里的灯塔，轻声说。“你在看后视镜，第三次。”

Tim清了清嗓子，调大了车载音乐。

这并不能掩盖什么。无论是这条坑坑洼洼的公路所带来的颠簸，还是跟车身一同起伏的，后排传来的夜翼的尖叫。

Tim觉得这倒不能怪他，他很努力在克制了。但压抑后依然泄露的音色比原本更胜一筹，几乎像个色情片。红罗宾不觉得自己对此有什么别的想法，他只想笑。

副驾的Damian一副苦大仇深的模样。他戴着耳机，托着下巴歪倒在窗边，但Tim敢打赌那耳机里什么声音都没有。

 

So don't stop me now，嗯哼哼哼。

 

Tim小声地哼唱起来，左打方向盘，故意在一片洼地里猛颠一下。

 

如愿听到Dick又一声惊叫。

 

驾驶座被从后面狠踹。

 

“开稳点！”

 

Tim翻了翻白眼，对着后视镜比了个中指，把Jason的咆哮抛在了脑后。

 

 

-

 

罗宾的公路旅行指南：不要同时带上夜翼和红头罩。

如果可以，也不要带红罗宾。

 

-

 

一句话形容Drake的车技，连蝙蝠侠之子都觉得自己要吐了。

虽然他声称自己是在为后排搞起来的那两个人制造情趣，但Damian觉得他的实际水平也有待商榷。或许下一个急弯他们就会连车带人一起冲出悬崖，Damian疲惫地想。而这不是眼下最要紧的事情。

 

Todd搞上了Richard。

 

就在他身后，就在刚才，他甚至能感觉到他大哥高抬的大腿快要搭在他耳边了。

然后他们不停晃动，或许还在不停换姿势，像电影院的小孩子一样不停地踢他的座椅。

 

起初是Jason试图拒绝，理由是“你他妈疯了吗”。毫无说服力，于是夜翼骑上了他的大腿。而后他食髓知味，完全不想停下来。Dick则发现事态逐渐失控，并终于对前排的两个兄弟产生了愧疚之情，一边被干到颤抖一边勒令Jason动作收敛一点，被Jason质疑了这话的坚定程度，最后他妥协了。

 

乐观看待，至少他的哥哥们都很持久，而且身体健康。

 

乐……个鬼。操。

 

下一个急弯请千万让他们冲出悬崖。Damian面无表情地看着腰间别着的蝙蝠枪，心想等坠落的那一刻就发射绳索出去，孤身生还，世界清净。

 

 

-

 

夜翼的公路旅行指南：多带内衣；多喝水。

 

-

 

Dick心里建设的基础是，他和Jay被撞见过不止一次了。当然这不能代表这就是正确的，或说正常的，只能说……好吧，他丰厚了自己的脸皮。令人羞愧！

他和Jason纠缠已久，情绪热辣，冲突不断，行事张扬。上一次他们在布鲁德海文的码头相遇，走私船被一炮击中货舱，半个船头燃起了火。他在战斗里还被从船上打到海里，后来湿漉漉地跳上岸，几乎筋疲力尽。然后红头罩在月光下出现了，流弹擦着耳尖打爆他身后试图偷袭的漏网之鱼。

 

“……喔千万告诉我，你没冲着人头开枪。”他低声呢喃。

 

他本想好好道谢的，但Jason奇怪地看着他，从不远处的矮墙纵身跃下，接着当着地上一群犯人的面搂住了他的后腰。

 

“什么？”

 

“没发现自己的尾巴被烧焦了吗，蓝鸟。”Jason压低了声音，故作惊讶。

 

神啊，那一刻Dick几乎信以为真，以为自己的制服在背上被烧了个大洞。

 

而Jason按住了他，手指顺着衣摆钻进来，去摸他的尾椎和臀肉。海水太冷了，而红头罩手上的温度就像雪地里的炭火那么炽热又迷人。事情开始变得大胆，且匪夷所思——他们做了起来。

Dick推搡着对方转到一旁小巷的阴影里，半趴在堆积的货堆上，放任Jason抓住他的肩膀挺进。后者一边卖力一边啧啧打趣，不断向他描述着他背后所谓的“袒露的皮肤”——这玩意儿真的被他形容的极尽色情。那沙哑又上挑的嗓音让Dick少有的羞涩不安，怀疑自己的制服到底被毁成了什么样子，以及那群坏人的失败是否有被自己的身材迷惑了神志的成分。

做到半途发生了些小插曲，那群人意图逃脱，甚至想来攻击他们。Dick回忆起来，那几乎是他义警生涯里最疯狂的战斗之一。他们当时已经换了个姿势，Dick双腿环住Jason的腰，在高潮的边缘接过后者递来的手枪，抬起手臂连扣两次扳机，每一枪都正中人大腿。Jay几乎没有停顿地抱着他转了个身，一脚踹翻第三个，大约是要那人断两根肋骨的程度。远处鸣起了警笛，灯光在视线里糊成一片，Dick感到自己的发梢在滴水，啪得一下落在红头罩的肩头。

 

Jay剧烈地喘息，发出一声闷哼。

 

他射在了里面。

 

“二比一。”夜翼贴在他耳边哼哼，炫耀自己的战绩。

 

Jason不屑地嗤笑了一声：“一比二。你射了两次，我一次。”

 

Jason是个确凿的混蛋，但在不太危急的情况下Dick愿意暂时享受混蛋行径带来的热辣观感，听信他胡诌的衣服上的破洞。要知道在蝙蝠家黑科技的加持下，他的制服当然是防火的。

 

于是他将错就错，在几天后穿戴整齐在沙发上等待不速之客的破窗而入，然后慢慢转过身，向自己名义上的弟弟展示一件露背的特殊制服。

 

开叉开到大腿根。

 

调情必然要你来我往，才能磨练技巧，共同进步。

 

类似的状况时有发生，这也就能解释他在公路旅行的途中为什么又轻易对Jason起了贼心。Dick最初只是想逗逗他而已，用一些灵活的手臂格斗技巧阻止他冲到前排切换Tim的歌单。Jason气不顺的样子太好玩了，他不能宣称自己讨厌皇后和绿洲，因为他实际上还挺喜欢的。但他和Tim就品味这事不痛不痒地小吵了一架，所以，不。

 

于是Dick按住了Jason的大腿，并调侃道需不需要他帮忙捂住耳朵。Jason撇了撇嘴说那可真是谢天谢地。Dick就凑了上去，亲吻他的耳尖，飞快地用舌尖舔过耳廓。

 

“你他妈疯了吗？”

 

而Dick在他的脸上捕捉到了一丝意外和惊恐。再度扳回一城的机会就在眼前，就在手边。胜负欲使然，夜翼微笑着捏了捏他紧实的大腿，翻身骑了上去。

 

他只想逗逗他而已——直到Jason撩起他的衣摆。

 

“慢着，Jay，你的口号是什么来着？”Dick感到山雨欲来，一把攥住了正试图拽开他衣服的手指，“‘惩罚要与罪责相称’，哈？所以我想你还不必……”

 

Dick其实不介意在这里跟他搞些什么，只要别脱衣服，动作小一些——他知道后视镜里什么都能看得一清二楚，而他还没丧心病狂到可以把这种画面送到自己弟弟眼皮子底下。

 

他觉得这事可以商量，但Jason，一如既往，不打算配合他。

 

“这可是你先动的手，格雷森。”Jason又拿出那副虚伪的大惊小怪的腔调，“相称？我觉得要把老二塞进你屁股里才算跟你的‘罪责’相称。”

 

喔，是了。Dick捏了捏眉心，已经能感受到两道目光经过镜面，自前排投向了他们。

 

局面僵持不下，他的性器正抵着Jason的，隔着双方的衣物。Dick叹了口气，尝试着腰胯带力去磨蹭讨好那硬挺的物件，动之以情。

他几乎是在Jason的身上跳舞了。真是再昏暗狭小的舞台也不能泯灭他向往表演的天性，Dick自嘲地想，在Jason的掌下起伏着，单手捧起他的下巴去接吻。

他在唇齿之间用了些下流的技巧，吸吮，暗示意味的进出，还有含糊不清的Jay的名字。

Jason的脸颊在发烫，被他的攻势逼退到后脑勺枕在了靠背上，下颌微微仰起。

Dick粗喘着气，舔掉嘴角的津液。背后的手指不着痕迹地引导Jason的手掌离开衣物的突破口，覆在了自己腰臀之下。

这是个不错的开端，或许他们可以这样衣冠整齐地做完整个官能运动，就像被打了马赛克的露骨镜头，谁都知道发生了什么，可谁也别想看到一眼有料的东西。

“喔，Jay…”

 

Jason趁着他喘息的间隙向下吻去，含着他轻颤的喉结，吸出声响。他把他托了起来，让Dick被包裹在牛仔裤下的挺翘臀瓣从自己的膝上抬起，毫无征兆地狠狠抽打了一下。

“嘿？！”

Dick觉得自己的脑袋瞬间要烧了起来，全身的重量只靠点在座椅上的双膝支撑着，下半身的酥麻让他重心不稳，下意识夹紧了Jason的大腿。

现在他们紧紧贴在了一起。

Jason不肯放过他的屁股，手掌还在来回游走，意味深长地嗤笑了一声。这种尚未脱离控制的微弱失控感让Dick紧张得兴奋起来，手指渐渐松开Jason的手腕，只是虚放在上面轻轻挠着他的指节。

Jason的呼吸与他纠缠着，时不时交换一个湿漉漉的亲吻。Dick觉得自己几乎要爱上他了，如果不是Tim他们也在这里，他甚至有种恢复对Jason早年昵称的冲动。

Jason的两只手掌分别拢括他两边的臀瓣，色情地揉捏着。Dick觉得这事应该礼尚往来，便顺着他的节奏摆动身体去抚慰对方腿间的勃起。他自己也快硬的受不住了，逼仄空间里Jason给他带来的快感让他几乎要呻吟出声，下身的动作开始迫切地加速，失了分寸地与Jason的性器碰撞交蹭。他能听到他沙哑的喘息随着动作起落，像夕日下的潮水，一波一波和胸膛的共振一起敲打着Dick的耳膜。Dick吻了他的鼻尖，舒适地长叹了一口气。

Jason适时地再次抽打了他的左臀，随着车身一次剧烈地颠簸，Dick撞进他的怀里，轻呼着射了出来。

 

“……这可不妙。”他叹了口气，小声抱怨。Dick动了动身子，试着去感受下身的粘腻，结果当然是很糟糕。大概整条内裤都被打湿了。

 

在他放空的几秒钟里，Jason已经趁机咬开了他衬衫的领扣，手指向外一挑，把衣襟一下剥开到了小腹，露出大片光滑的胸脯。

Dick轻抽了一口气，鉴于衣服从前面打开不至于被镜子反射，便默许了Jason扶起自己的腰身，嘴巴凑上去舔弄乳头。

他闷哼了一声，汗珠顺着脸颊滚落，周身燥热难耐。Jason的身体也在发烫，汗液蒸腾带着须后水清爽的味道，让Dick忍不住低下头嗅了嗅他柔软的发顶，抬手环住他的脖颈。

“多持久的爱好啊，杰。”Dick低声调侃道。

回应他的是Jason在他乳头上的重重一吸。Dick被这一下惹得战栗，微微弓起腰背，手指陷进Jason后脑勺的头发。

他指的正是Jason对他胸部的偏爱。Jason向来喜欢亵玩他的这个部位，甚至有时会用些小道具夹上去，或者涂抹橄榄油使它挺立起来，有时用手指和舌尖逗弄，有时则是性器。而不可否认的，乳头是Dick身上关键的敏感带，被把控这里会让他格外羞耻且驯服。

Jason手上没有闲下来，还是会时不时拍打他的屁股。他想那里一定已经被打出了红印子，有些发痒。Dick忍不住沉下腰去，臀缝缓缓蹭过Jason的大腿，让他感受自己的形状，毫无保留地告诉他自己的欲望和热情。路况似乎变得越来越差劲，车子几乎就没能再持续的颠簸中解脱，外界的动荡了增加了他们之间无意的触碰，Jason的牙齿也有些伤到了他已经被吻到红肿的乳头，那里又痒又痛，Dick不得不推开Jason让他停下。

“……换我来吧。”他沉下一口气，试图缓下在酥麻的快感里急促的呼吸。Jason抬起眼睛看着他，逼着他与自己对视，将笑不笑地松开了手，慢慢抬到自己耳畔。

Dick不理会他的挑衅，略微向后退去，双手撑在他膝头让他打开腿，单膝点在地上跪下去，把自己陷进Jason腿间。

被扯开腰带的那一刻Jason吹了声口哨。

Dick叼着裤链，颔首将它拉到了底端。他抬手抚慰着那被裹在底裤下的勃起，凑上去伸出舌尖隔着布料舔了舔。

灼热的呼吸拂在性器上的感觉让Jason低声骂了句，后背紧紧贴住了座椅。

“我很好奇，Grayson。”他挑起眉毛调侃，“你是真的不想被看见吗。”

“任何人都看不到任何事。”Dick勾了勾嘴角，似乎信心满满。他又埋下头去咬住了Jason那根物件的头部，口腔缓慢地收缩，张开嘴吻着它滑下去，用舌尖描画两颗阴囊的形状。

谁信啊。Jason百忙之中看了一眼前面正反着光的后视镜，毫不意外捕捉到了他两个弟弟飞快移开的目光。

Jason无声地吸了口气。Dick已经在舔弄的过程中把他底裤褪了一半，他伸手拨弄了一下，那根粗长的性器就弹了出来，戳在他柔软的脸颊。

Dick飞快地把它含进了嘴里。

随着那颗漂亮的黑色脑袋上下移动，柱身被涂满了光滑的唾液。他的口腔温暖又湿润，舌尖灵活地像在炫技，Jason几乎要缺氧了，抓着他的头发挺了挺腰身。坑洼的公路把Dick颠的平衡不稳，Jason的东西几次差点从他嘴里滑出来。一次颠簸让他被动地做了深喉，Dick眉头一颤，很快吐了出来，又意犹未尽地在顶端嘬了一下。

最后一下，Jason终于射了出来。

Dick没躲，喉结上下滚动了一下，便用拇指揩去嘴角残留的乳白色液体。

“别咽……诶你。”Jason来不及拦他，有点心情复杂地皱起了眉头。Dick按着他的大腿支起身子，翻身坐进了旁边的位置，靠着椅背长舒了一口气。

他的眼睛转过来望着Jason，笑盈盈的。

“拿瓶水给我。”Dick轻声说，手指随意地整理着Jason衣领的褶皱，拍了拍。“你这……太让人难忘了。”

Jason嘁了一声，从背包里摸出瓶水自己喝了半口，一转身搂过Dick深吻上去。

Dick大概也没想好好喝水，微张开嘴唇跟他湿吻，水多半顺着他下巴流了下来，把他胸前还没完全扣好的衣襟弄得湿淋淋的。丁点水珠滑进干渴的喉咙，春水化冻骤然一汪清泉注入大地，他舒服地差点昏过去。

与Jason唇齿分离后他接过水瓶又接连咽下几口，发出一声愉悦的呻吟。

那两对目光好像又闻声齐刷刷地盯了过来。

Dick对着镜面比了个非礼勿视的手势，自己也忍不住悄悄勾起嘴角。

“喔？一瓶水就能让你叫成这样。”Jason伸手戳了一下那个半空的瓶子，冷漠地看着它。

Dick呵了一声，双手握住瓶身，一只上下撸动了两下，绵长又细微地嗯了一声。

 

操。

 

Jason的脑中，一千个氪星爆炸。

 

-

 

红头罩的公路旅行指南：闭上眼睛。

 

-

 

Dick没机会再多休息一秒。

他回神的时候Jason已经欺身压了上来，身子蛮横地插进他双腿之间，亲昵地用额头碰了碰自己的。亲昵到有点诡异，连Jason自己都忍不住窘迫地摸了摸鼻子。

“等……等。”Dick的声音像渐弱的收音机尾声，随着侧脸承接Jason降临的亲吻咽了回去。Jason的双手托着他的大腿，试探他的柔韧限度似的向后撑开。“啊……”

“自己扶着。”

Dick的脸色顿时呈现出一种微醺似的潮红，他一声不吭地攥紧了手心，把手里还擎着的矿泉水瓶捏的咯吱作响，Jason便将它一把夺了下来。

“不想让它塞进你屁股里就听话。”他压低了声音威胁，带着点笑意。

他今天心情可真好。Dick借着灯塔的光亮久久望着那双蓝绿色的眼睛，莫名地想。

Dick照做了。

他把住自己的腿弯，任凭对方把自己折成门户大开的M字姿势。Jason反手把瓶子一扔，被Damian冷漠地歪头躲开。他的两只手终于得空向下探去，解开Dick的裤链，费了些力气将它从那饱满挺翘的屁股上扒下来，褪到大腿根部。

Dick收紧了手臂，方便Jason的动作。这个姿势裤子几乎不能再进一步脱下了，仅仅露出被底裤勉强覆盖着的性器和几乎赤裸的臀瓣。

内裤的下端已经在剧烈的活动里被打湿扭曲成了一根绳子，卡在臀缝之间，臀瓣也留下了淡淡红痕。Dick感到Jason温热的指甲轻易地挑开它，戳到了正因兴奋而轻微收缩的后穴。

他瑟缩了一下，却还是又把自己打开了些。

“……需要润滑的话在我上衣口袋。”Dick凑上去与他交换了个浅吻，小声提示。

一小支热感，一小包螺纹。

Jason对他的准备没有太大的意外，本想打趣他的品位却在Dick始终不曾挪开的目光里哑了声。他干咽了一下，最终决定保持缄默，单手撑着椅背，用沾满润滑液的两根手指慢慢插进那个还没准备好的小穴。

嘶。

他一进去就被吸紧了，里面又烫又滑，试探性的抽插让湿热的内壁变得尤为粘人，再搭配上Dick的喘息就格外让人有些呼吸困难。Jason甚至不敢抬头，一时只想回避那双眼睛的注视。

那双该死的，大爱无疆的蓝眼睛。

那双用无数种不适合它主人的情绪注视过他的蓝眼睛。它们曾愤怒，心疼，仇恨，无可奈何。

可现在它们清澈又多情。

大海总会把风暴的灾难和死去的水手掩埋。

Jason又向内深入一个指节，感到Dick正努力地放松自己。“……靠近点，Jay。”他呢喃着，“你要挡不住我了。”

对方没有理会，手指来回进出，勾起指尖戳弄，冷不防触到他内里敏感的一点。Dick忍不住仰起脸叫了出来，“嗯啊……熟门熟路，是吧？”他带着点收不住的颤音打趣。

“有意思。”

Jason挑了挑眉，抽出手指，将沾到的润滑液揩在他光滑的臀瓣上，亮晶晶的。“你怕他们看到，却不怕他们听到？”

“嘿，我觉得Timbo已经到了该对这些事熟视无睹的年纪了，他都有女朋友了，不是吗。Dami嘛……”Dick动了动嘴唇，无声地做了一个口型：他还小，听不懂。

Jason翻了个巨大，巨大的白眼。

看来Dick虽然在大多数情况下都聪明又善解人意，但在离他们的另一面足够远的时候，他是真的乐意去做一个永远开心的蠢蛋哥哥，不吝装傻充楞。

他不是很明白他，不总是。

Dick就仅仅是这样和他断断续续维持着奇异的关系。他永远张开双臂欢迎他回家，可在最温馨的时刻又把纯粹的亲情撕去，袒露一层恋人才有的皮相。

而你没法开口问他，你总以为他是最简单的人。

Jason拉下底裤，单膝点住座椅，扶着硬挺的性器抵上了那个微微收缩着的小穴。Dick垂下眼睛，眼看着那东西的头部戳着穴口，一点点破开，深入，带着谨慎的温柔。

车身一震，Jason撑住了椅背，可性器却被迫快速地插进了大半截，直直顶到了肉穴的深处。Dick撤开了手，伸出去环抱着Jason的腰，在他紧实又不会显得夸张的腹肌上揉捏着。

“嘶……”他小声表达着自己的些微疼痛，张弛着下面含住那根肉棒，捏了一下Jason的腰肉以示扯平。“稳一点，我可不希望下一个颠簸路段它折在里面。”

“……哇，听得我兴致大增。”Jason冷漠地耷拉着眼睛，腰身带力，先是适应性地浅浅抽插了十余下，然后几乎没预警地发力挺身，将整根没入了进去。

Dick微张着嘴，略有些沙哑地发出让人脸红的呻吟。他做这事总是直白又不屑花样，不会夸张地千回百转也不会别扭地憋着不出声，仅仅是本能地低声叫出来，把自己尝到的甜头摆在明处。

Jason没有缓冲地加快了速度。粗长的性器在Dick双腿间抽动，囊袋拍打着两侧的臀瓣。那声音不比润滑液被性器与穴内挤压捣弄发出的水声低调，几乎一样淫靡又有节奏。

Dick的身子随着他的抽插前后摇摆，后背不停撞在椅背上，双腿大张，在浪潮般的快感中绷直了脚背。

“啊……啊……”

Jason低声喘着气，汗珠顺着修长的脖颈滑入衣襟半掩着的浅浅的胸前沟壑。“你觉得他们听不懂？哈，我可不信……”说着他将性器整根抽出，又狠狠地操进去，毫无意外收获了Dick一声不加收敛的惊叫。

啧，又放浪又火辣。

他被干得声音都软了下去，带着一点点哭腔。

“Jay，过头了……”Dick睁开湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，带着点责备，在脸颊潮红的映衬下显得愈发淫荡了，使得这话毫无分量——即便他实在是真心的。“不介意被听到”和“想让他们听到”可是实实在在的两回事。

Jason被他刻意收紧的后穴缓下了节奏，埋下头去纠缠他那条喋喋不休的舌头。他的大哥总有办法克制他，无论拳头还是屁股。有时两者并用，像打一鞭子给一颗糖的驯兽诀窍，Jason并没有屈从过甚至有些不屑，但不可否认它们偶尔有效。

 

Jason没有隐瞒过Tim，甚至询问过他的意见，关于Dick到底将自己摆在怎样的位置。这听起来不像是红头罩会关心的事，但他确实是个不擅长放弃纠结的人，否则广大读者就看不到披风争夺战了。第一次亲密接触发生后Dick的态度让他惊悚又迷惑，让他的拳头没立场砸下去，屌又没有确凿的情感基础捅进去。

 

他不觉得Dick爱他。不，他挺爱他的，只是他看起来并不是在谈恋爱。

 

不是和Barbara那样，不是和Kori那样。虽然Dick擅长从每一段真挚的爱情里全身而退——这么说不准确，但他确实没有因为分手跟姑娘们闹到天崩地裂。她们，至少，还是他的朋友。

 

或许乐观又体贴的天性滤掉了爱侣之间恶劣的部分，或许他真的太擅长消化那些无可奈何和无疾而终。

 

或许，或许。Jason感到烦躁。假如这是一段暧昧的关系，Jason不希望Dick在它终结的时候也同样温柔地抽身，这难道不代表与他的关系不足以使他意乱情迷失去理智吗？Jason觉得自己甚至希望夜翼失去理智，不再像他自己，而是疯狂如红头罩般的投入一段爱情。血与火。他在心里嘲弄自己的嗜好。

 

又或许，Jason自己已经跳进了这片血海，而不能容忍Dick依然金光灿灿地隔岸观火。

 

“你是说他这么对待我可能只是试图安抚我？”Jason曾这样问Tim。那时他还在缓慢地，艰难地重新融入家族，别扭又毛躁。

 

“喔天哪，你眼里只看到他睡了你这一回事吗？他可是把能想到的所有方法都用在你身上了。”Tim喝了一口咖啡，长叹了一口气，“别那么想他，更别当面对他说这种荒唐的话。”

 

Dick回吻着他，呻吟变成了喉间的颤动和呢喃。Jason感受得到他的欢愉，他在用自己身体的每一寸称赞Jason所带给他的体验，回馈给他对等的快感。Dick总是不吝于表达自己。当他被取悦了就会大声的叫出来，不会欲拒还迎，不会扭捏作态。这同时也意味着，当他说“不要”的时候，就是真的不要。

 

Jason渐渐慢下去，借着灯塔的光亮打量着那张因为意乱情迷而泛起潮红的该死的帅气的脸。他看起来真的承受不住了，但并不使他痛苦。只是如果他足够像他们那位老爹的话，大概不会很喜欢遇到脱离自己控制的状况。Jason可没有打算让他一切顺心顺意，他想让他疯狂，每时每刻。

 

而且他现在没有在说“不要”，对吧。

 

Jason扶着他的大腿，再次加速操干起来。

 

车子从没有平稳过，灯塔的暖光像幻影一样在Dick的脸上起起伏伏。太多光亮了，Jason莫名愤恨地想，这个人的个性还不够刺眼吗？他整个人鲜活起来的时候就像个该死的夜光球。他一点也不尊重长夜，他非要在红头罩暗无天日的舒适区里一厢情愿地开灯。

 

下一个高潮也当作惩罚吧。Jason狠狠地顶进去，碾着那个突起的小点，疼痛和快感一起向Dick袭来，他无声地仰起脖子哽咽，生理泪水在眼角晕开一片。

 

他感到灼热的精液射进自己的身体。他感到Jason喘着气，欲言又止。

 

“……Jay？”Dick捏了捏Jason的下巴，打量着他。弟弟的身躯笼罩在他上方，沉默又让人安心。没有什么比这种时刻更让Dick觉得踏实，虽然说起来有点诡异。但Jason总是难以捉摸，总是那么不可控制，总是……让他觉得心惊肉跳，仿佛他就是跟枪炮共生的。战争中他已经流尽鲜血，他太怕他的个性会让他在和平中寸步难行。

 

Jason永远不会正面回应他的关切。他很少袒露心迹，总是对亲密感到为难和不自在，然后做出无所谓的表情。Dick唯一可以确定的是Jason不讨厌被关爱，但他们之间截然不同的行为方式和近乎对立的立场让一切温暖的东西都进行得很艰难。

 

除了……除了作为爱人。或许是爱人吧。

 

性爱没那么讲原则，Dick觉得自己似乎只在这时能放下背负的一切，无视Jason身上那些他不赞同甚至感到痛恨的东西。他想，他没那么爱他，因为他做不到热爱这个人的全部。可能他温柔以待的只是那个故去的小男孩还没散去的影子，这让Dick厌恶自己，他心脏的最底层没能完全像他表面上那样接纳Jason，可对方却已经小心翼翼又真诚地相信了。

 

或许是多虑，或许是真的该无地自容。Dick无从得知。

 

车子渐渐泊进加油站。提姆打开了车门，达米安更是迫不及待跳下了车。

 

现在只有他们两个人了。

 

如果现在不说点什么，今晚，甚至从今往后都不会有更好的时机了。他们暗自在心里这样想。

 

Dick望着那双松石一样有些黯淡的绿眼睛。Jason看着那双深不见底的颤动的蓝眼睛。

 

“别用那种怜悯的眼神看我。”

 

“我比你想象得更可恶。”

 

Dick自嘲地笑了笑，把Jason拉近自己，轻轻吻上了他的额头。

 

-

 

“Robin？”

 

对讲机传来沙沙的电流声，接着他们听到了一个低沉的嗓音。

 

“……等等，这玩意儿一直开着吗？”

 

“……”

 

 

Fin.


End file.
